Tras las cámaras
by danielaacheleheya
Summary: ¿Qué pasa tras las cámaras de Glee?Heather&Naya y Dianna&Lea fueron más que amigas en el pasado pero algo hizo que tuvieran que separarse. Han intentado seguir con su vida por separado pensando que habían superado el pasado pero todo cambia cuando se vuelven a ver para grabar el capítulo cien de la serie.¿Podrán seguir con sus vidas como hasta ahora después de volverse? Heya&Achele
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! llevo un tiempo queriendo escribir una historia Achele-Heya, siempre he pensado que estas dos parejas tenían algo más que amistad, solo hay que ver las fotos y vídeos y ver como son entre ellas, sus miradas sus caricias... Finalmente me decidí a escribir como imagino la historia que hay detrás de todas esas fotos y vídeos.**

**La historia empieza cuando Heather y Dianna vuelven a Glee para grabar el capítulo 100. He dejado volar mi imaginación y guiándome por ella he escrito la situación de las chicas tal como me imagino. Han estado juntas en el pasado pero por diversos motivos tuvieron que separarse y ahora ellas vuelven a trabajar con Lea y Naya. La historia será lineal desde el momento que empieza contando la situación de las chicas a partir de ahora pero habrá flashbacks recordando momentos de su pasado siendo más que amigas.**

**Soy nueva por aquí y todavía no entiendo mucho la página, espero acostumbrarme pronto. Y creo que no me queda mucho más por decir, si necesitáis que os aclare algo me lo decís y nada más, espero que os guste la historia.**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

El último lunes antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, Lea y Chris estaban grabando algunas de las escenas de la segunda mitad de la temporada cinco de Glee que se estrenaría a partir de febrero. El ambiente en el plató estaba animado por lo que el trabajo de los actores era muy bueno y las escenas salían muy bien sin necesidad de dedicarle demasiado tiempo.

-¡Corten! - dijo Ryan dando por finalizada la escena que los chicos estaban interpretando – Esta perfecto chicos, tenéis media hora de descanso-

Se retiraban a descansar cuando Ryan llamo a la morena – Lea, ven un momento por favor –

-Tú dirás... - dijo con el tono alegre que la caracterizaba dirigiéndose a su director.

-Creo que ya estás informada pero quería recordarte que hoy vienen los demás a firmar los contratos –

-¿Y? - preguntó dudosa sin entender a lo que se refería Ryan.

-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero y no quiero ningún numerito en mi plató, suficientes hemos tenido ya. Sois todas mujeres adultas y a partir de ahora compañeras así que comportaros como tal, al menos mientras estáis aquí -

La morena resopló al escuchar lo que su director le acababa de decir. Le molestaba que dudara de su comportamiento, ella siempre había tenido un comportamiento ejemplar tanto dentro como fuera del trabajo, aunque pensándolo bien si que había habido alguna pequeña excepción... - No te preocupes, sabemos como tenemos que comportarnos con nuestras compañeras – le aclaró ella haciendo énfasis en "compañeras"– Pero... ¿Naya ya sabe que vienen? -

-Supongo que habrá oído algo pero no creo que sepa que vienen hoy así que por favor intenta decírselo tú- dijo Ryan.

Lea asintió dando por terminada la conversación para salir de allí e ir al trailer de Naya a comunicarle la noticia. Antes de entrar tomó un poco de aire, preparándose para lo que se le venía encima, pues sabía que la latina no se tomaría bien la noticia. Finalmente se armó de valor y entró tratando de poner la mejor de sus caras.

-No, aún no lo he encontrado – dijo la latina a la persona que estaba al otro lado del teléfono – Sí, ya lo se, ya buscaré ¿vale?, ni que me fuera a casar mañana – seguía diciendo hasta que se dio cuenta de que Lea estaba en la puerta y le hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole que pasara.

-Tenemos que hablar – susurró Lea adentrándose en el trailer.

-Oye Madison, tengo que colgar, esta aquí Lea y tiene que decirme algo, luego te llamo, un beso – dijo Naya antes de colgar el teléfono y dejarse caer en el sofá.

-¿Pasa algo? - preguntó Lea al ver la cara de agobio de su amiga.

La latina resopló y se pasó las manos por el pelo - ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que estoy viviendo una mentira? - preguntó un poco exasperada.

-A lo mejor porque por fin te has dado cuenta de que estás viviendo una mentira – respondió Lea.

-Así no me ayudas nada – se quejó Naya.

-Solo quiero que abras los ojos de una vez – empezó a explicarse Lea – Soy tu amiga y te voy a apoyar hagas lo que hagas pero no quiero que cometas el error de tu vida casándote con un hombre que no quieres porque aún sigues enamorada de He... -

-¡No! - gritó Naya cortando a su amiga – No vuelvas a nombrarla, no quiero que vuelvas a repetirme siempre lo mismo por favor. El hecho de que tu cometieras un error con Dianna no significa que tengas que defenderla porque ella también me fallara. No es lo mismo Lea, no es lo mismo lo que ella me hizo... - dijo alterada. -Joder, lo siento, siento haberte hablado así, tú no tienes la culpa – se disculpó rápidamente.

-No pasa nada, Nay – dijo Lea dándole un abrazo para que se tranquilizara – Entiendo como estás pero intenta tranquilizarte ¿vale? -

-Es que nunca se pasa Lee, estoy cansada de sufrir, cansada de que me duela, estoy cansada de seguir queriéndola y odiándola a la vez – dijo la latina entre lágrimas.

-Shhh, ya está, todo va a estar bien – intentaba tranquilizarla su amiga.

-Gracias por todo Lea, de verdad, no sé que haría sin ti – dijo antes de soltarse del abrazo para mirar a la morena - ¿Qué era lo que tenías que decirme? -

-Yo... mmm... haber como te lo explico... - dijo Lea dudando de si era el mejor momento para darle la noticia.

Justo entonces se escucharon unos toquecitos en la puerta y una voz que venía desde fuera del trailer – Chicas, grabáis en cinco minutos -

-Ya vamos – contestaron las dos al unísono.

-Luego me cuentas que no quiero llegar tarde otra vez – dijo Naya.

-¡Vamos! - respondió Lea aliviada dedicándole una sonrisa

Hacía bastante tiempo que los personajes de las chicas se había trasladado a Nueva York en la serie por lo que Lea y Naya compartían más tramas y eso había echo que consolidaran su amistad, no sólo por pasar más tiempo juntas sino por apoyarse mutuamente en los malos momentos que habían vivido ese año. Cada una podía tener distintas opiniones sobre la situación de su amiga pero siempre se apoyaban incondicionalmente. Cuando Lea estaba mal, ahí estaba Naya para consolarla y viceversa.

Al final de la mañana les dieron descanso para comer y las chicas se fueron al comedor juntas. Lea pensaba hablar con Naya durante la comida pero no hizo falta, justo antes de llegar al comedor, como si del destino se tratase vieron como dos rubias conocidas se acercaban en su dirección.

Tristeza, alegría, rencor, pena, odio, decepción, deseo, duda, pasión, locura, desamor y sobre todo amor es lo que se podía interpretar en sus caras. Una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados por todo lo que habían vivido.

-¿Esto era lo que tenías que decirme no? - le susurró Naya a Lea.

-Sí... lo siento te lo iba a decir pero no sabía como y... -

-Tranquila – respondió la latina dedicándole una sonrisa – Antes o después teníamos que vernos, ¿tu estás bien?- preguntó.

-No lo sé -

Poco a poco se fueron acercando, sabiendo que tenían que ser adultas y mantener una relación de compañeras, hasta que las tuvieron frente a ellas. El silencio y la tensión eran casi palpables en el ambiente. Dianna frente a Lea trataba de evitar que conectaran con la mirada y su lado la rubia de ojos azules que no podía creerse que después de tanto tiempo estuviera frente a Naya de nuevo. Ninguna de las cuatro se atrevían a dar el primer paso, ninguna se atrevía a saludar a las que probablemente fueron el amor de su vida.

-Di- dijo al fin Lea lanzándose a abrazar a Dianna que dudosamente aceptó sus brazos.

"Indiferencia Dianna. Solo tienes que mostrarte como si no pasara nada, como si ya no te importara nada de ella aunque tengas en tus brazos a la persona que más te importa en el mundo." - se repetía la rubia en su cabeza - "Mmm... aún recuerdo tu delicioso olor a vainilla, el mismo que antes podía probar directamente de tu cuerpo" - pensaba distraída en sus recuerdos - "¡Centrate Dianna!" - se reprochó a si misma para volver a la realidad y deshacerse del abrazo de la morena – Hola – dijo secamente.

Justo al lado la latina vio las claras intenciones que Heather tenía de abrazarla y extendió su mano para evitarlo – Ni lo intentes – dijo con voz autoritaria. Pudo notar como le empezaban a temblar las piernas, sabía que no aguantaría frente a ella mucho más y no tardó ni dos segundos en darse la vuelta y comenzar a alejarse de allí con pasos agigantados y al borde de las lágrimas dejando a una Heather totalmente descolocada.

La rubia de ojos azules no esperaba que Naya la recibiera con los brazos abiertos pero tenía la esperanza de poder saludarla al menos - Pero... Nay... - susurró y echó a andar para alcanzar a la latina y hablar con ella.

-¡No me sigas y no me llames así!- gritó Naya al escuchar el susurro de Heather.

Desde que se habían separado de su abrazo, Lea y Dianna habían observado el reencuentro de sus amigas sin decir una sola palabra. Tenían que dejarlas resolver sus problemas o al menos que los dejaran a un lado mientras estuvieran trabajando pero no podían dejar que armaran el numerito allí y que todo el mundo las escuchara por lo que al final Dianna tuvo que intervenir.

-Heath... mejor voy yo – dijo sujetando a la rubia del brazo impidiendo que siguiera a Naya.

-Pero yo tengo que hablar con ella... - respondió Heather preocupada mirando como su latina se alejaba.

Dianna le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora – Hay tiempo – dijo antes de salir corriendo para alcanzar a Naya.

Finalmente la rubia desistió de ir tras Naya y se dio cuenta de que aún no había saludado a Lea, que seguía al lado de ella. Cuando dirigió la mirada hacia ella no le sorprendió ver a su amiga ensimismada con una sonrisa nostálgica a la vez que enamorada mientras observaba a Dianna alejarse en en busca de la latina.

-¿Aún la sigues queriendo verdad? - preguntó la rubia sacando a Lea de sus pensamientos.

-Como el primer día – respondió apenada.

-Al menos a ti te ha dejado que la saludes – dijo Heather dolida por el duro recibimiento de Naya.

-Dale tiempo, todo se solucionará ¿vale? - dijo la morena tratando de animar a su amiga – Y ahora dame a mi ese abrazo que todavía estoy esperando tu saludo -

Sin dudarlo Heather se lanzo a los brazos de Lea. Hacía bastante que no se veían pero su amistad era tan buena como siempre. Desde que la rubia dejó la serie por su embarazo las ocasiones en las que se vieron se podían contar con los dedos de una mano pero habían mantenido el contacto por teléfono. Sin ir más lejos, el día anterior Heather la había llamado para informarla de su vuelta.

Después de darle la bienvenida, Lea invitó a la rubia a comer para intentar subirle el ánimo aunque ese no era su único objetivo, también y sobre todo pretendía que Heather le hablara sobre su Lady Di.

Por otro lado, Dianna sabía que Naya se iría a su trailer, volver a ver a Heather era un duro golpe para la latina y no dudo en ir a consolarla.

-¡Déjame en paz! - dijo Naya cuando escuchó que tocaban a la puerta pensando que era Heather.

Dianna supuso que esa respuesta era para la otra rubia y decidió entrar.

-Hola, ¿qué tal?, yo también te he echado de menos... - bromeó para relajar el ambiente.

-Ah Di, eres tú, lo siento, pensé que eras... ella – se disculpó la latina – Y sí, yo también te he echado mucho de menos por aquí, rubia – dijo sonriendo.

-Pues entonces ven a recibirme como me merezco – dijo Dianna extendiendo los brazos para que Naya la abrazara. La morena no lo dudó y aceptó los brazos de su amiga.

Había aguantado todo el camino hasta el trailer sin llorar, intentando hacerse la fuerte pero mientras abrazaba a la rubia no pudo aguantarlo y rompió a llorar.

-¡Hey! ¿qué pasa? - preguntó Dianna para que su amiga se desahogase. Sabía perfectamente el motivo del llanto de Naya pero sabía que si lo hablaba se sentiría mejor.

-He estado pensando en que sentiría cuando la viera desde que me entere que ibais a volver – comenzó a decir la latina todavía abrazada a la rubia – me había autoconvencido pensando que era fuerte para superar ese momento, pensaba que había pasado el tiempo suficiente para superarlo y no sentir nada pero estaba equivocada ¿sabes por qué?– se deshizo del abrazo para poder mirarla a la cara – porque todo lo que he sentido a sido odio, odio porque me siguen temblando las piernas cada vez que se acerca a mi, odio porque mi corazón late demasiado fuerte cada vez que la veo, odio por todo lo que me hizo, la odio Di, la odio por seguir queriéndola como siempre y por saber que nunca podré dejar de quererla – finalizó con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Después de escuchar las dolorosas palabras de Naya lo único que pudo hacer fue volver a abrazarla con fuerza para que su amiga entendiera que volvía a estar ahí para apoyarla – Todo saldrá bien – susurró en su oído.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! estoy muy contenta por toda la gente que ha comentado y que sigue el fic. Aún no sé responder a los comentarios pero los leo todos, espero seguir teniendo vuestros comentarios porque me ayudan a saber si gusta o no la historia. Acepto sugerencias, criticas, saludos...**

**Estoy intentando crear un blog para subir el fanfic además de aquí, porque más adelante habrá imágenes y vídeos.**

**Este capítulo me salió prácticamente todo Achele, sale el primer flashback de su pasado pero habrá más. Siempre voy a intentar compensar un poco las dos parejas. No os preocupéis habrá historia para todas**

**Intentare tardar lo menos posible en actualizar. Espero que os guste. Os dejo leer :)**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Después del desafortunado encuentro de las chicas, las dos rubias firmaron los contratos y se fueron sin volver a ver a Naya y Lea. Para las morenas la semana había transcurrido como otra cualquiera, por suerte para Naya y por desgracia para Lea no volvieron a tener noticias de Dianna y Heather, lo único que sabían era que después de Navidad iban a volver para empezar las grabaciones.

Era viernes, el último día de trabajo en el set, Lea y Naya estaban en el trailer de la latina hablando de los planes que tenían para las vacaciones. Naya pasaría la Navidad con su prometido y su familia mientras que Lea estaría todo el tiempo con su familia y sus amigos. El sonido del móvil de Lea interrumpió su conversación.

-¿No lo coges? - preguntó la latina al ver que su amiga miraba la pantalla del teléfono sin descolgar la llamada.

-Es Di... - respondió sorprendida de que la llamara la rubia.

-¿A qué esperas? Cógelo – dijo Naya.

-¿Qué os pasa hoy con los teléfonos? - preguntó Dianna al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Eh? - dijo Lea sin entender la pregunta.

-Llevo media hora llamando a Naya y no me lo coge y ya pensaba que tu tampoco ibas a responder – explicó la rubia - ¿Está Naya contigo? -

-Sí, está aquí – respondió la morena un poco confundida.

-¿Puedes decirle que se ponga por favor? -

- Si... ahora te la paso – dijo Lea con todo decepcionado al darse cuenta que la llamada no era para ella – Es para ti – le susurró a Naya.

-Dime rubia – dijo Naya animada.

-¿Por qué no me cogías el teléfono? -

-Lo tengo en silencio y no lo he oído – explicó la latina.

-Pues te llamaba para avisarte de que vamos para allá – dijo Dianna.

-¿Cómo que venís? ¿Quién? – preguntó sin entender nada.

-Hemo y yo – respondió la rubia.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora? ¿Por qué? - dijo Naya asustada.

-Ryan a llamado a Hemo para que vaya a grabar una escena Brittana hoy y me a pedido que la acompañe, te aviso para que no te pille de sorpresa como el otro día-

-Gracias por avisarme Di... ahora voy a hablar con Ryan porque no sabía nada. Luego te veo ¿no? – dijo la latina.

-Si... ¿puedo quedarme en tu trailer mientras grabáis? - preguntó Dianna.

-No hace falta que lo preguntes, siéntete como en tu casa – bromeó Naya.

-Pues allí te espero -

-Vale, luego te veo Lady Di – se despidió. Ambas dieron por terminada la conversación acordando verse en el trailer de la latina más tarde.

Naya empezó a hacerle un resumen a su amiga de la conversación con Dianna pero se dio cuenta de que Lea no estaba la estaba escuchando. Desde que la rubia le había dicho que le pasara el teléfono a Naya, Lea había desconectado del mundo real para sumergirse en sus pensamientos.

Al recibir la llamada pensó que por fin tenía la oportunidad de hablar con Dianna, que al fin quería romper la barrera que había construido sobre ella. Sabía que le había fallado y había terminado con ella de la peor manera, haciéndole pensar que había roto su promesa. Tuvo que perderla para darse cuenta de que no podía vivir sin ella y comprobó que dejarla ir había sido el mayor error de su vida y eso le pasó factura, meses y meses de sufrimiento por haber perdido al amor de su vida al que ahora le parecía imposible recuperar. Al principio pensaba que no la recuperaría, al menos de la misma manera en que la había tenido pero le quedaba la esperanza de mantenerla en su vida y poco a poco volver a recuperarla, no solo como una compañera de trabajo a la que saluda cordialmente, ya que en eso es en lo que se había convertido su relación, en simples "hola" que ahora sustituían los besos de antes y amargas despedidas que antes eran infinitos "te quiero". Pero Lea no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, que Dianna volviera a trabajar con ella era una gran oportunidad para acercarse poco a poco y recuperar la confianza que la rubia había perdido, aunque tardase una vida en hacerlo, con pequeños pasos, al fin y al cabo su objetivo estaba claro, iba a volver a enamorar a su Lady Di.

-Lea... tierra llamando a Lea... - dijo Naya para captar la atención de su amiga - ¿Me estás escuchando? -

-Emm... no... lo siento, ¿qué decías? - preguntó Lea saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Que las rubias vienen hoy a grabar, bueno Heather viene a grabar Di solo viene a acompañarla pero se va a quedar aquí mientras grabamos, así que te tienes que ir – explicó la latina.

Cuando escuchó el nombre de su rubia a Lea se le iluminaron los ojos – No, yo me quedo aquí –

-De eso nada, no quiero que rompáis nada de mi trailer con vuestras peleas – dijo Naya.

-Por favor Nay, necesito hablar con ella, déjame quedarme, te prometo que no vamos a discutir ni a romper nada, por favor... - suplicaba la morena.

-Esta bien... pero yo no tengo nada que ver en esto, que quede claro – dijo finalmente abatida. Sabía que Dianna la mataría si se enteraba de que le había dejado a Lea en el trailer pero a ella no le gustaba ver la relación que tenían ahora sus amigas y si había alguna posibilidad de que se arreglara no iba a ser ella la que se interpusiera.

-¡Clarisimo! - dijo Lea antes de darle un abrazo a su amiga – Gracias -

-No hagas que me arrepienta – dijo Naya medio en broma medio en serio.

-Tranquila... y hablando de eso ¿cómo es que tu estás tan tranquila?

-¿Como? - dijo sin entender la pregunta de Lea.

-Si no escuché mal viene Hemo a grabar y tu estás extrañamente tranquila, no es que no me alegre de que estés bien pero me sorprende – explicó.

-¡Ah! Bueno es que el otro día estuve hablando con Di y me dijo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es tratarla de forma indiferente para que ella no note que sigo sintiendo cosas por ella, como si no me importara, lo que viene siendo una relación de compañeras de trabajo, algo así como hace ella conti... - "Bocazas" pensó la latina mientras se reprochaba.

No había echo falta que Naya terminara la frase para que Lea se diera cuenta de que todo lo que había dicho la latina era justo lo que Dianna hacía con ella - ¿Cómo? - preguntó alterada.

-Mmm... nada, me voy a hablar con Ryan antes de que llegue Heather, luego te veo – dijo Naya antes de salir corriendo de allí sabiendo que había metido la pata.

Una vez se quedó sola, Lea trató de ordenar en su cabeza las palabras de Naya "Ahora se que aún me quieres, voy a recuperarte mi Lady Di" pensaba mientras empezaba a aparecer una sonrisa en su cara.

En poco más de quince minutos Dianna entraba al trailer de la latina y para su sorpresa allí estaba Lea esperándola. Levantó la cabeza un momento para fijarse en el cartel de la puerta y comprobar que no se había equivocado de trailer. "Naya Rivera" puedo leer con claridad y confirmó que era el trailer de la latina. En ese momento supo que eso solo podía ser una encerrona de Lea, de Naya o de las dos.

-Voy a matar a Naya... - se quejó - ¿Que haces aquí? - preguntó enfadada.

-¿Y tú? - la retó Lea.

La rubia resopló – Le he dicho a Naya que la esperaba aquí mientras graba con Hemo, pero seguro que ya lo sabías – se adentró en el trailer – Ahora por favor, vete – dijo intentando mostrar tranquilidad.

La morena empezó a andar en dirección a la puerta que estaba frente a ella, pasando al lado de su rubia sin decir ni una sola palabra y justo cuando estaba a punto de salir cerró la puerta girando la llave que luego se guardo en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. No había escapatoria, estaban juntas, encerradas y así iban a estar hasta que Lea consiguiera hablar con Dianna.

La rubia se percató de las intenciones de Lea al escuchar como se cerraba la puerta y notar aún la presencia de la morena en su espalda. Se giró y como ya sospechaba allí estaba Lea observándola, callada y meditabunda - ¿Qué haces? - dijo alterada acabando con la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

Lea sabía que era el momento de hablar pero sus nervios no le permitían encontrar las palabras con las que quería expresar lo que había en su corazón por lo que optó por el camino más fácil dejando que fuera Dianna la primera en hablar - ¿Por qué me tratas como si no fuéramos nada? - preguntó la morena mirándola a los ojos.

-Lea te lo pido por favor, esta conversación está de más así que por favor vete – suplicaba Dianna sabiendo que no tendría fuerza para tener esa conversación.

-Contéstame –

-¿Sabes qué? No hace falta que te vayas, me voy yo – dijo la rubia enfadada intentando salir de allí pero se encontró con que la puerta estaba cerrada – Joder, ¿donde está la llave? - preguntó.

-La tengo yo – respondió Lea impasible. La morena tenía claro su plan y no iba a dejar que se fuera hasta que las cosas no se aclararan.

Dianna la miró desafiante – Dámela – dijo extendiendo su mano esperando que la morena se la diera.

-Cuando contestes a mi pregunta, sino intenta cogerla - dijo la morena haciéndole ver que podía buscar la llave por su cuerpo.

-Pues la cojo – respondió desafiante. Por un momento se detuvo de sus intenciones, fijando su mirada en el cuerpo de la morena, aquel cuerpo que había visto y recorrido tantas veces y que ahora le daba miedo de tocar.

-¿No te atreves a tocarme verdad? ¿Te da miedo de no poder controlarte? - la provocaba Lea.

Dianna se dio cuenta de que Lea la estaba retando y no pensaba perder, sin pensarlo más se acercó y empezó a buscar la llave en el bolsillo delantero del pantalón vaquero de la morena que veía como había conseguido el objetivo de que la tocara.

La rubia comprobó que no estaba en ese bolsillo y empezó a buscar el del otro lado pero la mano de Lea sobre la suya le impidió que siguiera buscando.

-Di... - dijo Lea sujetándole la mano haciendo que Dianna levantara la vista de los bolsillos para fijarla en sus ojos marrones – Está aquí, mira – susurró tratando de poner su típica voz dulce.

La rubia estaba totalmente hipnotizada, sin decir ninguna palabra solo se comunicaban a través de su mirada, una mirada que a pesar de todo mostraba amor. Lea tenía su mano sobre la de la rubia y empezaba a desplazarla por las caderas hasta llegar a su trasero, justo encima de donde estaba la llave.

-¿Lo sientes? - susurró la morena.

-¿El qué? - preguntó Dianna confundida.

Lea acercó su otra mano a la rubia y la colocó sobre su pecho – Lo rápido que late cuando me tocas – dijo refiriéndose al corazón sobre el que había puesto su mano.

Dianna salió de su ensimismamiento y se dio cuenta de que estaba pérdida, se había dejado llevar y Lea le iba a ganar la batalla pero eso no lo podía permitir y rápidamente se separó de la morena aunque hábilmente logró coger la llave – Quieres saber porque te trato como si no fuéramos nada ¿verdad? - Lea asintió – Porque ya no somos nada Lea, me engañaste, todo lo que me prometiste era mentira ¿se te a olvidado ya? Porque a mi no– gritaba llena de resentimiento.

**Flashback**

27 de abril de 2012

El amanecer estaba cerca, los primeros rayos de Sol empezaban a colarse por las ventanas. Dianna estaba sumergida en sus sueños durmiendo con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Lea que disfrutaba observándola, tratando de guardar cada recuerdo de su rubia, cada pequeño detalle de su cara y su cuerpo. Probablemente sería la última vez que la vería así y hubiera firmado para quedar congelado ese momento para siempre. El amor de su vida durmiendo en sus brazos, guardándola y protegiéndola como si de su propio tesoro se tratase. Sin embargo fue otra cosa la que había firmado el día anterior, algo que estaba a punto de hacer que perdiera su tan preciado tesoro resignándose a conservarlo, quedándose solo con los recuerdos de sus años llenos de amor para empezar a vivir la mentira a la que se había comprometido.

Una lágrima calló sobre la mejilla de Dianna haciendo que esta se despertara, se frotó los ojos y los abrió para encontrarse finalmente a Lea, mirándola con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Rápidamente se incorporó asustada al ver así a su novia.

-Amor, ¿qué pasa? - preguntó preocupada. Pero no obtenía respuesta, la morena seguía mirándola y llorando – Lea me estas asustando, por favor dime que te pasa – suplicaba sujetándole el rostro con sus manos.

-No podemos seguir con esto Di... al menos por ahora – dijo con todo el dolor de su corazón.

-¿Me... me estás dejando? - tartamudeaba la rubia que no salía de su asombro.

-Si... - dijo finalmente armándose de valor.

Un cubo de agua fría por su cuerpo, eso es lo que sentía Dianna al escucharla -No puedes hacerme esto, no ahora ¿por qué?, estábamos mejor que nunca, me preparaste una cena especial ayer y nos hemos pasado la noche haciendo el amor, Lea por favor no me hagas esto, por favor... ¿qué he echo mal? podemos solucionarlo...- suplicaba cuando algunas lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos.

-Shhhh – dijo Lea poniendo un dedo sobre su boca para que no dijera nada más – No has echo nada mal, mi amor, no podrías hacer nada mal, eres perfecta – se sinceró la morena – He pasado los mejores años de mi vida contigo, has conseguido enamorarme cada día más y eso no lo cambio por nada – se explicaba sin parar de llorar.

-Pero... - dijo Dianna decepcionada para que continuara.

-Pero desde el Tour no paran los rumores sobre nosotras, somos personajes públicos, tenemos una imagen y un trabajo al que ese tipo de rumores no le favorecen. Ayer firme un contrato que me obliga a mantener una relación de cara a las cámaras con Cory hasta que se termine la serie – dijo finalmente.

-¿Me estás dejado por Cory? - preguntó la rubia sorprendida.

-No, Cory y yo no vamos a ser una pareja real, no me voy a acostar con él, ni lo quiero, solo vamos a aparecer juntos públicamente, te lo prometo, Cory y yo no tendremos nada detrás de las cámaras. Mi representante piensa que es lo mejor para mi carrera y para la tuya, parara los rumores de nuestra relación y favorecerá a la serie – trataba de explicarle.

-Entonces podemos seguir como hasta ahora, siempre hemos estado juntas en secreto – dijo Dianna esperanzada.

-No podemos Di, no puedo pedirte eso porque no sé el tiempo que va a durar la serie, no sé cuantos años voy a tener que fingir estar con él, no podemos tener una relación solo entre cuatro paredes porque terminaríamos mal y eso es lo último que quiero – ambas no podían dejar de llorar – Escúchame – dijo la morena haciendo que Dianna la mirara directamente a los ojos – Eres el amor de mi vida, no quiero estar con nadie que no seas tú y me gustaría pedirte que me esperaras pero no puedo. Si cuando acabe este contrato tú no has encontrado a nadie y aún me quieres estaremos juntas, te lo prometo -

-Yo siempre voy a estar esperándote, toda mi vida si hace falta – finalizó la rubia.

No hubo más palabras, se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo bañado en lágrimas. Era su despedida. Habían prometido esperarse pero ante ellas ahora había un futuro incierto que no sabían lo que les depararía.

-No te vayas, por favor – susurraba Dianna aún abrazada a la morena.

-Tienes que dejarme ir... - respondió Lea separándose del abrazo - ¡Ey! Quiero verte sonreir – dijo mirándola – Ayer preparé la cena y el resto de la noche para verte sonreir y no quiero verte así – decía acariciándole la mejilla con sus dedos.

Pero la rubia no podía sonreirle, le dolía el corazón,se lo acababan de romper, solo se acercó lentamente para besar a Lea. Alargaba el beso saboreando los labios que probablemente tardaría o no volvería a probar. Ninguna quería separarse, estaban en el cielo pero de pronto Dianna bajó a la tierra al sentir la ausencia de los labios de la morena sobre los suyos.

-Te amo – dijo Lea antes de salir de la habitación.

Dentro quedaba a la mujer de su vida, con una promesa en el aire sollozando sobre la cama en la que horas antes habían hecho el amor. Mientras, tras la puerta de la habitación, ella misma se dejaba caer sin poder evitar el llanto y el dolor.

**Fin flashback**

-Yo... yo... - tartamudeaba Lea a punto de llorar después de recibir la respuesta de la rubia.

-Déjalo, no hace falta que digas nada – dijo Dianna con rencor.

Tenía que salir de allí, a pesar de todo no podría soportar ver llorar a Lea por lo que giró la llave para abrir la puerta y se fue dejando a la morena en completo estado de shock. Había comprobado el dolor que tenía guardado dentro su rubia y no le había dado tiempo a reaccionar, no supo decirle lo que hace meses llevaba queriendo confesarle, que realmente nunca la engañó.


End file.
